1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoder, and more particularly, to an encoder with both a tri-color LED (light emitting diode) and a pushbutton switch, adapted for electronic products such as audio or audio mixing engineering facilities, or video facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
For general electronic products such as audio or audio mixing engineering facilities, or video facilities, insulated shafts are assembled and through pushing thereof, a so-called “switch function” of switch facilities can therefore be reached.
Further, in order to strengthen function of the switch facility, an encoder is assembled thereto such that the switch facility can own both a switch function and an encoding function.
Nevertheless, in an occasion when lighting is gray such as in a movie theater or home video where lights are turned off, lighting becomes necessary for guiding purpose of the switch facility and the encoder.
Conventionally, on a substrate of the electronic product an LED is mounted for producing lighting. However, mounting the LED to the substrate has to comply with location of the encoder, making it difficult for integration of height and brightness of the LED.
Moreover, when mounting the LED an extra working step is required during manufacturing process, for example, a soldering work needs to be added for soldering the LED. This not only increases time of manufacture, but also increases cost thereof. Besides, the soldering work will adversely affect the function of the LED. Further, the LED mounted conventionally, as mentioned above, can only have one single color, but cannot change colors as required. As such, the conventional art is undesirable.
It is, therefore, significant to solve the problem and an “encoder with a tri-color LED” is accomplished after research and persistent experiments.